BrokeNCYDE
Brokencyde is an American crunkcore musical group from Albuquerque, New Mexico founded in 2006. History Brokencyde was founded by singers Se7en and Antz. The name of the band supposedly originated from the idea that their music was "broken inside" due to personal problems. After the band began promoting themselves online, members Phat J and Mikl joined Brokencyde. They released their debut mixtape, The Broken!, in July 2007, followed by another mixtape, Tha $c3ne Mixtape (2008). ''BC13'' EP (2008–2009) Brokencyde toured with bands such as Breathe Carolina,brokeNCYDE Wrap Up Sold Out Tour And Enter Studio To Record Debut Full Length The Morning Of,Tour details Karate High School, and Drop Dead, Gorgeous. In July 2008, brokeNCYDE appeared on MTV's Total Request Live, where they performed the single "FreaXXX" on the segment "Under the Radar." They signed with Suburban Noize Records later that summer, and released the BC13 EP on November 11, 2008 during a promotion with the retail chain Hot Topic.Innovators of Crunkcore brokeNCYDE Release Debut EP Exclusively Through Hot Topic November 11th, 2008 In 2008, the group performed dates on the Millionaires-headlined "Get F$cked Up" tour, and appeared twice on "Fearless Music TV," performing "Sex Toyz" and "FreaXXX" in December 2008. ''I'm Not a Fan, But the Kids Like It!'' (2009) The group's first full-length release, I'm Not a Fan, But the Kids Like It, debuted at #86 on the Billboard 200 in July, 2009.Chart, Billboard.com Brokencyde was featured on the US Warped Tour 2009, but left the tour in August to play featured appearances in Europe. In 2009, Brokencyde played dates on "The Original Gangstour" tour with Eyes Set to Kill, And Then There Were None, and Drop Dead, Gorgeous. They played dates on the "Saints and Sinners Tour 2009" with Senses Fail, Hollywood Undead, and Haste The Day.Saints and Sinners details Critical reception brokeNCYDE is generally panned on every occasion possible by critics and music fans alike. "Thrash Magazine" has called them "a mockery to the world of music". Cracked.com contributor Michael Swaim said the band sounded like "a Slipknot-Cher duet".Cracked article Thrash Magazine British comic book writer Warren Ellis considered brokeNCYDE's "FreaXXX" music video "a near-perfect snapshot of everything that’s shit about this point in the culture".WarrenEllis.com A writer for the Warsaw Business Journal attempted to describe their music: "Imagine an impassioned triceratops mating with a steam turbine, while off to the side Daft Punk and the Bee Gees beat each other to death with skillets and spatulas. Imagine the sound that would make. Just try. brokeNCYDE is kind of like that, except it also makes you want to jab your thumbs into your eyeballs and gargle acid." The New Musical Express stated in a review of I'm Not a Fan, But the Kids Like It!, that "even if I caught Prince Harry and Gary Glitter adorned in Nazi regalia defecating through my grandmother’s letterbox I would still consider making them listen to this album too severe a punishment."Album Review: Brokencyde - 'I'm Not A Fan, But The Kids Like It!' August Brown of the Los Angeles Times writes: "This 'Albucrazy'-based band has done for MySpace emo what some think Soulja Boy did for hip-hop: turn their career into a kind of macro-performance art that exists so far beyond the tropes of irony and sincerity that to ask 'are they kidding?' is like trying to peel an onion to get to a perceived central core that, in the end, does not exist and renders all attempts to reassemble the pieces futile."LA Times review Members *Steven (David) Gallegos ("Se7en") –lead vocals *Michael Shea ("Mikl") – clean vocals *Julian McLellan ("Phat J") – keyboards, synthesizers, programming, vocals *Anthony Trujillo ("Antz") – programming, fog machine, lights, backing vocals Discography Albums Mixtapes Extended plays References Category:Musical groups from New Mexico Category:Crunkcore groups Category:American hip hop groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups established in 2006 de:Brokencyde es:Brokencyde fr:Brokencyde it:Brokencyde nl:BrokeNCYDE pl:BrokeNCYDE pt:Brokencyde ru:Brokencyde fi:Brokencyde sv:Brokencyde Category:Musical groups from New Mexico Category:Crunkcore groups Category:American hip hop groups Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups established in 2006